The choices that we make
by Geoff the ghost ninja
Summary: This is my take on and adaptation on the wolf among us game by telltale and the graphic novels fables while adding my own stories into it later on.


All we are to the mundies is a bunch of fairy tales, literally. Nothing but a bunch of myths and tales for the older ones to tell their young ones. Some of them are harmless enough giving them entertainment at night such as the tale of beauty and beast, but some not so much like bloody Mary. However if they knew the full truth about us and our lives then they would all hide in fear of our very names. We were all once living happy, well depending on your definition of happy. We survived each to our own and having relative peace despite the constant arguments between us all. Many lived like kings owning vast amounts of wealth and fortune thanks to our adventures and tales that are now so popular with the children, while some such as me lived in exile living to ourselves and for ourselves. The names Bigby and if you know anything of us you will know me as the wolf, yes the big bad one, and ever since that damn woodsman got in my way I was keeping even more secluded than normal which some thought impossible as contact with others was limited to a 5 second window before I slit there throat and ate them. And even when the adversary came to our homeland I stayed out of the way and kept to my own way of life, well for a time that is.

They arrived in what almost seemed like an instant and came in overwhelming numbers that no one thought could ever be amassed never mind forced on us at once. It took the threat of annihilation to drive all of the fables together with all of them standing with one another not out of a sense of honour or duty, but out of the fear of destruction to themselves. Immediately everyone knew that the force could not be stopped and they all began evacuating out of the homeland against the will of almost all of them. The force mainly focused on the town where most of us were located with a few groups spreading to the surrounding areas looking for stragglers. For the majority of time I was left alone in my woods with only a few scouts ever entering. To be honest with you all I couldn't give a fuck about any of the others at that time. I couldn't care less if any of them got ripped apart limb by limb but in the end my lust for hunger inevitably saved most of their lives.

As my basic food fled from the ever increasing horde I just had no choice but to find a new source. And the before mentioned horde just provided my answer. I first saw them when a scout passed into the forest and I was in the valley mere meters away. They were quite large in stature and only increased larger by the huge force of armour on them which only made them easier targets. The tiny group of 5 was no match and I was able to tear them apart with no struggle and provided a small meal but offered low entertainment. I started to venture further and further away from my home and closer to the full force of the horde. The evacuation got only riskier for the rest of them as he full force of the enemy only grew. One day something changed with me and I sprinted full force to them and leaped into a force of 1000 strong. I spent hours simply slashing and breaking them apart getting filled with bloodlust the longer it went on only growing hungrier and angrier. But even I was not unstoppable. After days of nothing but killing 1000s of them I saw what little I was doing to them except from drawing their attention towards me inevitably saving those who were trying to escape.

For me it was a matter of days until it was too much 10,000s of them funnelled into my woods and forced me out with the rest of the fables fleeing from the destruction like the prey which I had hunted as normality. Fatigued, wounded and desperate we managed to escape however not all of us intact. We saw no other choice as at the time we all, even me tried to find a place we could call home. And, despite the dangers and sheer insanity of it we had no choice but to move a place where the mundies called home. The city of New York which would only change us all and lead to the me of all people being played on the right side of justice for once.


End file.
